User talk:Kilitankeilts
Welcome to the Genji Wiki, Kilitankeilts, it's a pleasure to meet you ^ ^ To tell you the truth, I also feel the same as you do when I first come to this Wiki. There has not been any activities at all for about more than 2 years, so I started to do some clean up and improvement for the articles. I wasn't able to come here very often either, since I also have other Wiki projects as well. Now that you've joined, I'm really glad that I have someone who can help me out in improving this Wiki. Hope we can work together well ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 17:26, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome and I'm positive we will work fine together. =) I am pretty easy going and just want the wiki to be full of fun information from the game. Kilitankeilts (talk) 05:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. And btw, you should write your repllies in my Talk page in stead of yours, so I can know that you've replied ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:26, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TakatoEndou page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:10, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Days of the Blade Good job in creating the Bishamon page ^ ^ By the way, I wanna ask you a little question. From what I see, you've played the Days of the Blade game, right? :D '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I see ^ ^ Well here's the thing..... ... I haven't played this game yet XD I can only afford a PS2, not a PS3, so I play the Dawn of the Samurai game only. Thus, I'm thinking of letting you do all the Days of the Blade articles, and I'll take care of the Dawn of the Samurai ones. What do you think? XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 11:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^ ^ Sure, I'll ask you if I have anything to discuss. I'll also be creating some Days of the Blade categories for you, if you don't mind XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 12:27, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Cool ^ ^ it woud be nice if you can do something to make the Wiki look better. To be honest, I'm kinda lazy at coding and formatting (and not very good at them either), so I haven't plan to do it yet XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:42, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks ^ ^ Sadly, I don't have the Admin right for this Wiki, so I can't do it yet XD To tell you the truth, I've requested an Adoption for this Wiki some days ago, since the only Admin of this Wiki has been inactive for nearly 3 years now. Now I'm still waiting for the Wikia staffs to answer it. If they approve the request, then I can become an Admin for this Wiki ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I totally agree. Usually Wikia staffs will need at least 1 week to reply to a request, and then some more days to decide if they should approve it or not, so we need to be patient. As for now, we should first concentrate on writting articles in order to build a decent source of info for the Wiki. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:57, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights Hey Kilitankeilts, I have some good news ^ ^ A Wikia staff has approved my adoption for the Wiki, and now I've became an Admin of this Wiki just like I said. And for all the great contributions you've made so far, I've also made you an Admin of the Wiki just now. Now you've got all the rights to modify and change the Wiki's background and theme, etc. Happy editing :) '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 08:06, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you like it XD So, have you got any idea for our Wiki's background? I would be glad to see them ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 03:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Great, I'll wait to see all of them. Personally I think that using an in-game art would fit most, and I was thinking about using an Amahagane pic xDD but some kind of art that is related to the Genji story could also be a good choice. So if you can, please show me the pics that you've found, and I'll see if any of them could be used ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 14:27, October 19, 2013 (UTC)